


just a little us time

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Happy, Kissing, Post canon, Praise Kink, Soaking in the tub together, Traveling the Galaxy Together, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Long day, love?"Startled, Rey snaps her head up and eyes open before relaxing almost immediately as she spies Rose curled up on the bed. She’s leaning up against the headboard, wearing one of Rey’s sleeping shirts — one that’d she’d liberated from Poe’s closet before they’d left on their galaxy wide quest to find those who could wield the force.Or, Rey and Rose are on an epic galaxy road trip, when they decide to take a night off and enjoy a bath together.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	just a little us time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



> So this got way more fluffier than what I was originally planning to do.
> 
> I tried to squeeze in some thigh kisses and bathing/showering together, because that is something I deeply love too. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Opening the door to their room, Rey slips in and quickly closes and re-engages the locks again. Twisting around, she leans back against the door, and moves to drop her bag and room key to the floor. Closing her eyes, she lets her head thunk back against the durasteel. 

“Long day, love?”

Startled, Rey snaps her head up and eyes open before relaxing almost immediately as she spies Rose curled up on the bed. She’s leaning up against the headboard, wearing one of Rey’s sleeping shirts — one that’d she’d liberated from Poe’s closet before they’d left on their galaxy wide quest to find those who could wield the force. 

Letting her eyes roam, she noted the way Rose had put her hair up into a messy bun and seemed to wear Rey’s sleeping shirt, and _only_ Rey’s sleeping shirt, if the way the end settled around her _bare_ thigh. 

Swallowing, Rey gave a jerky nod, her eyes not leaving the exposed legs of her lover. Eventually though — having startled into continuing by Rose’s low, throaty chuckle, Rey continued on as she forces her eyes up from the skin of her thigh, and to look into big brown eyes that twinkle with warmth and humor. “Ye-ah,” she croaks out. “Al-almost got the reserve power cells backup to measure.”

“That’s great,” Rose grins, big and bright. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come out to help you today.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Rey cuts in quickly, lips curling up into a small smile, straightening up from her slouch and begins pulling off her outer layers. “Your holo calls go okay?”

Humming slowly, Rose nods. “Finn’s had a lot of progress with helping to rehabilitate the storm troopers. And Lando and Jannah think they’ve found the base that holds the correct records, to see where the storm troopers that were raised within the First Order. Poe’s trying to get a small squad with the correct authorization to go check it out within the next ten-day.”

Dropping her clothing, Rey nods as she moves to climb onto the bed, but she’s stopped by Rose suddenly sitting up and stalling her. Furrowing her brow, she stares in confusion as her girlfriend gets up off the bed and moves towards her quickly.

“Not yet,” Rose smiles as she steps up to place a quick kiss to Rey’s cheek, hands moving up to rub at her shoulders before sliding down, loosely encircling her wrists, giving them a light squeeze. “I saw when you came back into town, and I thought,” she explains excitedly, as she moves to entangle her fingers with Rey’s and gently pulls her towards the large refresher. “Well, you’ve been working diligently all day. And while it was nice catching up on some holo-calls, I had been stressful today. And our room comes with a rather deep and large tub. So, what better way to end our day, than to soak in a hot bath for a while?”

Stumbling, she blinks at Rose for a long moment, before her face smooths out and she smiles, small and fond, “Yeah, yeah, a soak would be nice,” she agrees quietly and lets herself continue to lead.

Beaming, big and bright, Rose leans up to press another kiss to Rey’s lips.

* * *

Rose checks to make sure the tub has finished filling as they step into the spacious refresher attached to their room, and turns to glance at Rey over her shoulder, smile softly at her. She noted that morning when Rey had bid her goodbye with a gentle, but thorough kiss, how exhausted her girlfriend was, and had been for the last few weeks. 

Though, Rose muses as she watches the way Rey sways slightly where she stands, it’s not like they hadn’t been running themselves ragged, what with flying from one end of the galaxy to the other in their hunts for others that were force sensitive, and trying to find leads on ancient ruins of Jedi Temples from eons ago — or ones that were purged when Darth Sidious had wiped out the order all those years ago.

But those thoughts are for later, she reminds herself as she steps up and slowly, carefully begins pulling Rey’s small clothes off, baring her to Rose, and Rose alone.

“Let me, sweetheart. Please,” she murmurs softly. She waits for Rey to murmur a quiet assent, before she moves to pull her top off. She slides her hands down Rey’s sides and hooks her fingers into pants and slowly drags them down her legs as she moves herself into a squat. “Lift for me?” she asks as she taps first her left leg, then her right, and finishes pulling it off her, before dropping them down to the floor.

Taking a moment, Rose lets her eyes roam up her body, taking in the softness, the toned muscles. Leaning forward, she presses a trail of kisses along Rey’s left thigh, and then her right, as her thumbs softly swipe from where her hands stay curled around the back of her knees. 

Standing up, her hands skimming up Rey’s body as she does to settle on her hips. Giving them a quick, firm squeeze, she slowly drags her hands off to undo the buttons of her own shirt. She’d only done a few of them up when she’d dressed herself after the quick shower she’d taken the previous hour, and letting the shirt slide down her arms, onto the floor. 

Shifting forward, she brings her left hand up to curl around the curve of Rey’s jaw and angle her head down, while wrapping her right arm around her to bring her in close for a slow, gentle but deep kiss. They stay entangled together kissing and feeling the press of one another before eventually, Rose ends the kiss by pulling back enough to kiss along her jaw. 

“Why don’t you rise off in the sonic real quick, then we can soak and relax?” She watches as Rey’s head jerks up and down, tripping a little as she rushes off to climb in the sonic hall and quickly cleans the sweat, dirt, grease and grime from her body. 

Rose spends the time Rey’s in there, simply watching her girlfriend, holding in a tinkle of laughter, as she watches the way Rey rushes to clean herself. Grinning, Rose steps closer as Rey climbs out of the stall, and pulls her down into another heated kiss. 

“Come on,” she pants, quiet and heated. They sway together for another moment before Rose moves a step back, only curling her fingers with Rey’s, to lead her towards the tub that was sunk into the floor.

Stepping in, she lets out a soft, content sigh, as she feels the hot, steaming water slosh against her skin. Twisting around and shuffling a bit before sitting down, Rose moves till she can feel the chill of the porcelain and lets out a low hiss, but eventually eases herself fully back. As she moves down, she lets her fingers slip free of Rey’s, so she was no longer pulling her behind.

Sighing happily once comfortable, she let her head thunk back gently, and took a moment to just be, before she opened her eyes and smiled warmly up at her partner. “Gonna join me in here?” she asks, soft and teasing, bringing her hands up to let the water run between her fingers as she swirls them around lightly.

She watches as Rey goes to answer, before stopping herself to swallow once, then twice, and then again as she nods almost dumbly. She stumbles as she climbs in, and Rose moves quickly, sitting up and reaching out to stop the other from accidentally falling over or hurting herself.

“Careful,” she admonishes gently, keeping her small hands wrapped around Rey’s hips to keep her anchored. “It wouldn’t do to have to call a med droid in,” she quips, humor and concern lacing her tone.

She watches as Rey flushes a little, before her lips stretch into a wide smile, dimple popping in her cheek. She moves to settle on her knees, head quirking to the side as she stares at Rose for a long moment. “Should, uh, should I sit facing you?” she asks, her face scrunches up to show her uncertainty.

Shaking her head, Rose leans forward and up to press a kiss to her cheek, where her dimple usually shows, before settling back into her relaxed sprawl. “No, no. I want you here,” she moves her hand to gesture between her legs, “I figured we could cuddle, as we soak in here? If that sounds okay to you?” 

Nodding once, Rey moves around — carefully, so she doesn’t send any of the water out by accident — and slides down, until she’s slumped between Rose’s spread legs, body curved to cuddle into her girlfriend’s smaller build. They shift for a moment, before settling once they’re both comfortable.

* * *

They sit for a while, idly chatting about what other work they need to get done on the Millennium Falcon, and how a few of Rey’s other holo-calls went, eventually drifting off into a comfortable silence. Content to just _be_ with one another, relaxing and enjoying the moment without worry. 

Eventually, though, Rose lifts her head enough to spy the chronometer and note they’d been soaking for nearly half an hour. Lifting her right hand from where she’d been running her fingers through Rey’s hair, she pulls them free, humming lightly and slides her hand down, resting it lightly against her shoulder and gives it a squeeze to get her attention. “You ready to get out soon?”

“Yeah,” Rey mumbles slowly. “If we wanna get the repairs down by the end of the week, so we can _leave_ Lothal, we probably should try to turn in early.”

Chuckling softly, Rose bends to press a quick kiss behind Rey’s ear, “Like how we got up early today, you mean?” She teases, voice low and breathy as she speaks, lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Because I distinctly remember being rendered useless this morning, what with how you spent a better part of an hour between my legs.”

Rose _feels_ , more than _sees_ , Rey shiver in response to her tone and words.

“Not, or course,” Rose continues, voice dropping low and husky, “That I minded, sweetheart. I both love _seeing_ you and _feeling_ you, when you’re down between my thighs.” She slides her down slowly, she gently cups Rey’s right breast, messaging it slowly, softly, before flicking her hardening nipple once, then again. 

“But I kept thinking today, while you were out, that so far during our stay here, and even while aboard the Falcon, you’ve gotten quite a few tastes of _me_ , but _I_ haven’t really gotten the chance for fair play with _you_.” As she talks, she moves so her lips brush against the shell of her ear; and she varies her touch to Rey’s breast, from gentle to firm, to barely there, with the occasional flick to her nipple. 

“Rose,” Rey whines in response to her touches. “Rose, _please_ ,” she pleads, whines. 

Rose grins wolfishly as she feels Rey’s body jerk, as if she’s attempting to restrain herself from moving. “Shh,” she soothes, flattening her hand and moving it down her heaving belly beneath the water. She stops it just above where she _knows_ Rey really wants her to touch. “So, will you be a _good_ girl? Be _my_ good girl, and listen and do as I say tonight?” she asks, keeps her voice soft, with just a hint of durasteel to it. 

“ _Ye-ss_ ,” Rey answers, brokenly around a moan. It’s a promise, a plea, all in one word. 

Lips curving up into a smug smile, Rose pulls her head back, and finally slips her hand between Rey’s legs, brushing up against her soft, wet folds, and teasingly trails her fingers along her slit, but doesn’t press in, not yet.

She keeps her touches light and breezy until Rey breaks, begs and pleads, for Rose to touch her, “ _Please,_ please, Rose, I, I _need_ you, _please_ , touch me, _please_ ,” like a mantra, like a prayer, over and over again.

“It’s okay,” Rose cuts in, quieting Rey’s pleas, “I’ve got you, I’ve _always_ got you,” she assures her, even as she slips two fingers in, pressing them in slow and deep, again and again, and _again_. She moves her thumb up, gently flicks her clit, as she keeps her fingers pumping. “Doing so good for me though, so _good_ , sweetheart” she praises as she keeps her hand moving, slow and sure.

She moves her left hand up, from where she’d kept it resting against Rey’s thigh, and slowly trails it up to her breasts, and begins to message the left one, and like before, she occasionally used her thumb to swipe at her nipple. 

Lowering her head, Rose mouths along her neck and jaw, in between telling her how _good_ she is, how good _for_ Rose she is, and how _happy_ Rey makes her. 

Sooner than she expected though, Rose can hear how quick Rey’s breathing gets, how her body trembles as it nears orgasm. 

Pulling away, Rose hooks her chin on her shoulder and peers down. Pulling her left hand away, she moves to adjust Rey’s left leg, so she can see the way her fingers move against Rey’s mound. 

“Can you be good for me, Rey, be good and come when I ask you too?” she asks, voice a low, soft rumble against her ear. “Cause I think you can, sweetheart, I think you can be the best and do what I ask of you.”

Rey lets out a high-pitched moan that trickles off into a whine, and jerks her head in a nod as she grinds down onto Rose’s hand.

Smiling brightly, happily, she presses her smile to the side of Rey’s neck, “Then come for me, baby,” her lips move softly against her skin, and she _feels_ , more than _sees_ , the way Rey’s body jerks, tightens up like a coil before she goes boneless and letting out a half sigh-half moan. Body trembling with aftershocks, as Rose gentles her hand slowly to a stop. 

She ignores the heat that simmers low in her belly, ignores the way she aches to touch herself, to have Rey touch her back. 

After a moment, she nudges Rey to sit up. “Come on, we shouldn’t stay in here. Need to get out and dry off,” she murmurs softly. Though, she can’t help but let out a soft laugh, as she watches the way Rey stumbles from the way her body is lax from her orgasm, back out of the tub, almost the way she’d stumbled into it. “Yeah, it’s definitely time for a cuddle break.”

As she helps Rey and herself out of the tub, Rose ignores her needs. She knows Rey will most likely wake her in the morning via slithering down her body to repay her for tonight, after she’s had some time to come back up a bit. 

For now though, she gently moves, prods, Rey to lean up against the wall, while Rose goes to grab one of the big, fluffy towels, gently drying her off, starting from the bottom up as she speaks, “You nap some, and I’ll go grab something special to eat, yeah? Then, we'll see if we'r up to continuing our night of _relaxation_.”

Rose grins as she watches Rey audibly swallowing before giving another jerky nod of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
